Engaño
by paramore-angel
Summary: Oh, ¿Sakura engañó a Sasuke con Neji? y Sasuke, ¿Se va a vengar? Y...¿De la forma más sangrienta y cruel posible? SasuSakuNeji Dedicado a Kami-cute UA
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Yo, con otro fic, este fic nació gracias a Kami-senpai (Kami-cute) y su fic "La canción del Homicida"(el cual recomiendo, está super), por que me hizo pensar de una forma más, mmm, ...sádica. Este fic está dedicado principalmente a la susodicha y también a todas las personas que me han apoyado en los demás fics(Famous Last Words, Dont Jump y La revolución de los inners) sea leyéndolos solamente o leyéndolos y dejando review. Y hablando de La revolución de los inners, en este fin de semana lo subo, es que me hace falta el lemmon. Volviendo a este fic, es SasuSakuNeji o algo así, y consta de dos capítulos. La verdad va a ser un poco violento, y !!espero que les guste!!

* * *

Ja, ¿Quién se creía Sakura para engañarlo? NADIE podía engañar a un Uchiha, y salir ileso. Sasuke hizo una mueca en sus labios, que para cualquier persona que no lo conociera muy bien se asemejaría a una sonrisa, pero para alguien que lo conociera bien, no era una sonrisa común. Era una sonrisa llena de furia, de ira, de sadismo, de…algo tan suyo que me es difícil de describir. Tomó en sus manos un cuchillo de cocina casero, lo guardó debajo de su camisa, y se dirigió hacia su BMW.

Ya en su auto, rebuscó entre sus cosas un papel que contenía la dirección del departamento de la persona con la cual Sakura la había engañado. Lo encontró, y de una forma venenosa, casi mortal, leyó el nombre escrito en este…

-Neji Hyuuga-Aceleró su auto, para luego bajar la velocidad y comenzar a buscar la dirección. Ya después de buscar por veinte minutos, la encontró. Era un edificio grande, de más o menos unos diez pisos, con fachada de ladrillos y vidrios de color azul. Estacionó su auto enfrente de la edificación, y salió sigilosamente, dirigiéndose hacia la portería.

-Buenas noches-le saludó un portero amablemente

-disculpe, ¿Sabe usted cuál es el departamento de Neji Hyuuga?-lo último lo dijo con ira casi imperceptible.

-Sí señor, es el número 701-le respondió cordialmente el hombre.

-Gracias-y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Cuando ya por fin llegó al piso número siete, buscó con la mirada el 701, y se dirigió hacia este. Y para su suerte, la puerta estaba abierta. Miró de reojo su reloj, eran las 11: 45 PM, Neji ya debería estar durmiendo. Abrió la puerta, cuidando que no hiciera ningún ruido, y entró. Era un lugar grande, minimalista y elegante, digno de algún miembro de la familia Hyuuga. Se dirigió hacia la única puerta cerrada, y la abrió sin cuidar del sonido que ésta podría hacer. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue una cama doble, y a Neji, que la ocupaba.

Dormía plácidamente, y entre sueños decía un casi palpable: _Sakura. _¡¿Cuántas veces ese nombre lo había hecho suspirar?! Y ahora, diferente a días atrás, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, le daba asco el solo escucharlo. Y volteó un poco la cabeza, solo para ver cómo sobre la mesa de noche, se encontraba una foto de Neji y Sakura besándose. ¡Que perra que era su ex novia!. Se acercó a la fotografía, y la rompió de un golpe, haciendo despertar a Neji súbitamente.

-U-Uchiha, ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?-estaba sobresaltado.

-Hola Neji, ¿Cómo estás?-el tono de voz de Sasuke era peligroso, casi se podía sentir la ira en su voz.

-¿Q-que mierda ha-haces, Uchiha?-Neji estaba asustado viendo como lo observaba Sasuke. Y le dieron escalofríos.

-Oh, ¡Que maleducado! ¡Por lo menos hubieras respondido!-Sasuke se acercaba disimuladamente hacía el castaño oscuro, que de inmediato saltó de la cama.

-¡R-responde!-le ordenó Neji.

-¿Por qué me quitaste a mi novia, maldito?-Sasuke le había respondido con una pregunta.

-¿D-De qué hablas?-Neji miraba fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke, los cuales parecían haberse de pronto tornado de un color sangre.

-Ja,¿Cómo así que de que qué hablo? ¿Acaso no sabías que Sakura era mi novia?-Sasuke se acercaba lentamente, con el cuchillo en su mano derecha, levantándola un poco.

-S-Sakura jamás me dijo que tenía novio-Neji se sentía más tranquilo, ya que después de haber dicho eso, Sasuke bajó la mano, y sentimientos de tristeza y rabia se apoderaron de su rostro perfecto. (De el de Sasuke, aunque el de Neji también es perfecto )

-O sea que, ¿S-Sakura negó mi existencia?-y en un ataque de rabia, alzó la mano donde estaba el cuchillo, y se lo clavó directamente al estómago a Neji, quien gritó aterrorizado, y calló al suelo, mirando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha tenía empuñado el cuchillo hacia arriba, y gotas de sangre bajaban de la punta de este. Miró hacia abajo, y pudo ver como Neji se desangraba, observándolo aterrorizado, y vomitando sangre.

El chico de ojos color perla miraba asustado a los ojos a Sasuke. Estos expresaban ira, odio, tristeza, crueldad, y…placer. Y así, Neji murió ahogado por su propia sangre.

Y en la mesa de noche, había también un reloj que se había roto cuando Sasuke lo tiró para registrar la muerte de su adversario. Y quedaron para siempre marcadas las 12 de la noche, hora en que Sasuke había cometido su primer asesinato.

El ojinegro salió tranquilamente de la habitación, enjuagó sus manos y el cuchillo, y salió del departamento tarareando tranquilamente una canción.

-_"y sabes de, lo que soy capaz, tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata"_ (1)

Se subió a su auto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amable al portero de la entrada. Llegó a su departamento, y se dirigió a dormir. Se acostó en su cama, y los brazos de Morfeo(2) lo arrullaron pacíficamente.

_Continuará_

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado...

(1): la canción que estaba tarareando Sasuke es de Panda, y se llama "So violento So macabro".

(2): para los que no lo saben, Morfeo es, en la mitología griega, el Dios de los sueños.

Espero que me dejen un review!! Por favor!! Apoyen la causa!!

Bueno, Bexitos, nos vemos en el next cap!!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! Muchísisisisisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, y como son poquitos :( , los voy a responder...

YaNiN: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. A mí también me gustan los fics con esa temática, por eso escribí este. Además que es un proyecto para probar mi sadismo, jijiji. ESpero que te guste este capìtulo.

XxDark-SakuraxX: Hola, que gusto que te haya gustado. Sí, lo admito, fuí cruel con Neji-kun, pero es que quedaba perfecto para el papel XD. Y tranquila, a mí también me dió miedo la primera vez que lo leí, jamás pensé que escribiría algo que me diera miedo, pero estoy orgullosa de ello . Yo amo Panda, y me inspiré en esa canción para crear el fic. Igual, espero que te guste el cap.

Kami-cute: Oh, !La Homenajeada! Muchísisisisisimas gracias por esos aplausos. Jijiji, yo también me impresioné de mí misma . No, tú eres mi senpai, por que estoy más que segura de que sabes más que yo, jijiji. Me encantó que te haya encantado (valga la redundancia). Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo.

Bno, ¿Advertencias? Sí.

La primera, no, tristemente Naruto no es mío TT TT. Pero voy a amenazar a Kishi-chan para que me lo ceda, Bwajajajajaja.

La segunda, este capítulo contiene Violación, entonces si eres muy susceptible, por favor, no la leas, aunque no es tan explícita.

Bno, espero que les guste, y nos vemos más abajito.

* * *

Tres muertes...

Era una mañana fría. Y estaba lloviendo, como si el cielo pudiese augurar los acontecimientos que pasarían ese día, y como si pudiera llorar por la siguiente víctima. Sasuke se sentía completo, feliz y de buena vibra en ese día, puesto que por fin podría estar con su amor, Sakura, sin interrupciones ni infidelidades.

Se levantó de un brinco de su cama, se dirigió a ducharse, se vistió, comió unas tostadas con jugo de naranja, hizo su cama, y salió hacia el trabajo.

Cuando llegó allí, saludó a todos sus compañeros alegremente, y ellos se extrañaron. La actitud de Sasuke era demasiado diferente a como actuaba normalmente. Habitualmente miraría a todos con arrogancia, los humillaría o ignoraría, pero no fue así. Sasuke estaba demasiado atento.

-¿Viste como estaba hoy Sasuke-sama?-tres secretarias cuchicheaban.

-sí, ¡se ve tan guapo feliz!-

-Silencio, Karin, ahí viene Sasuke-sama-

Y Sasuke les dedicó una mirada de alegría a todas, las cuales quedaron más flechadas que nunca. Y así se pasó el día. Sasuke tenía planeado hacerle una visita sorpresa a su ex novia, llevarle flores, y pedirle su mano para ser de nuevo novios.

Se montó a su BMW, y se dirigió a comprar flores. Cuando las había comprado ya, se dirigió al departamento de su ex novia.

Llegó allí, saludó a la portera, y se dirigió al departamento. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró.

Y buscó por todos lados a su ex novia, pero no la encontró. Solo quedaba un lugar: el baño de Sakura. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia éste, y cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta. Pero su sorpresa fue gigante, cuando descubrió a Sakura completamente desnuda, y a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Naruto, metidos en el jacuzzi, besándose y tomando vino. Y las rosas rojas que había comprado se resbalaron de sus manos, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y los miró asesinamente.

-Sa-Sasuke n-no es l-lo q-que crees-Naruto balbuceaba tratando de explicar la situación.

-S-Sasuke-kun-Sakura estaba en shock. Sí, ella amaba a Sasuke, pero también a Naruto y a Neji.

-¿C-Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?-Sasuke comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. No señor. Eran lágrimas de ira. Sí, de la más profunda ira combinada con un denso rencor.

Rápidamente, Sasuke sacó de la tina a Sakura, y la llevó fuera del baño, dejando encerrado a Naruto. La amarró a la cama, y la dejó allí. Tenía asuntos pendientes con Naruto. Se fue hacia la cocina, y tomó la licuadora. Ingresó al baño de nuevo, y se dirigió al jacuzzi, donde conectó la licuadora al enchufe mas cercano, miró con crueldad a Naruto, y arrojó la licuadora al agua. Y Naruto murió, electrocutado. Y Sasuke reía. Sí, definitivamente estaba disfrutando eso del juego de matar. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sakura, y cerró la puerta. Y la miró con lujuria.

Se le acercó cuidadosamente, y comenzó a besarla pasionalmente. Y luego, se dirigió a su cuello, el cual mordió violentamente. Y luego se dirigió hacia uno de los senos de Sakura, el cual mordió. Sakura lanzó un grito de dolor y placer combinados. Y luego mordió el otro. Después, bajó hacia su parte íntima, la cual lamió y succionó fuertemente. Sakura gritaba aterrorizada. Y es que Sasuke estaba cegado por la ira, y no sabía lo que hacía.

El pelinegro se sacó el pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, en un instante, y sin previo aviso, entró fuertemente en Sakura. Y entraba cada vez y cada vez más fuerte, y Sakura gritaba del dolor que le producía. Ya cuando llegaron al clímax, Sasuke recordó la escena del jacuzzi, y en un arranque de rabia, tomó una almohada, y ahogó a Sakura. Esta protestaba, tiraba puños y patadas, hasta que estas cesaron, y Sasuke retiró la almohada. Sakura estaba de un color morado. Pasó su mano en frente de su nariz para ratificar sus pensamientos. Sí, Sakura había muerto. Y de nuevo, Sasuke comenzó a cantar:

-_Confía en mí amor, lo tengo calculado, si algo sale mal, pido perdón de antemano, pues así soy yo, te tengo amor obsesivo un poco tétrico, te invito a sentir, malestar sin fin, dame tu mano, pongámosle fin a sufrir_.(1) –si, definitivamente, esa era la canción preferida por el Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cuál fue reemplazada rápidamente por una mueca de arrepentimiento y dolor…

¡Había matado a Sakura, el amor de su vida! ¡Oh no, Qué sería de su vida sin Sakura! ¡Y todo por ser tan impulsivo! Y de pronto, Sasuke tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, ubicó la yugular (2) en su cuello, y la cortó.

Y así, Sasuke, murió desangrado, con la mirada caída, y con el corazón roto...

* * *

Hola!! Les gustó?? Espero que la respuesta a esta sea un Sí. Realmente me esforcé haciendo que la violación quedara "real", pero las o los que juzgan si quedó real o no son ustedes. El siguiente capítulo es el "Epílogo", el cual está inspirado en una canción de My Chemical Romance que se llama: "House of wolves".

(1):Una parte de "so violento so macabro"

(2):La yugular es una vena que recibe sangre del cerebro, cabeza y cuello.

Bno, por favor... !!Dejen un review!! !Apoyen la causa!!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Síííííííí!!!! Ódienme!!!! Soy lo peor!!!!!! Lo sé!!!! No he actualizado en 4 meses (pueden matarme) Pero es que la inspiración me abandono, y se fue con el Internet que me quitaron por culpa de mi hermano (te odio!!!!!). Bueno, ojalá les guste el epílogo que está basado en "House of wolves" de My Chemical Romance (los amo con mi vida 3!!!) y trata de Sasuke después de su muerte o sea es contado por Sasuke. Ahí les va…

* * *

**Sé un par de cosas sobre arrepentimiento**

**Porque tengo bastante para repartir,**

**Y considere tu permiso,**

**Porque no tienes una plegaria.**

Sí. Hablo desde el infierno. Bonito lugar para personas como yo. Torturas, asesinatos y malos tratos. Creo que esto es lo que merezco. Pero más allá de todo, Sakura también. Yo sólo hice lo que hice por amor. ¿O es que acaso estar enamorado es un delito? No lo creo. Más bien sí es un delito engañar a quien amas. O tal vez yo fui parte del juego y no el inicio de éste. En fin, Sakura debería estar aquí conmigo, pudriéndose en el infierno, pero no es así. Ella debe estar muy feliz en su cielo. Oh Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan injusto? Lo cierto es que quisiera ir al cielo y traerla para hacerla pagar por todo lo que le hice. Creo que la muerte no fue suficiente castigo.

**Dije, hey, hey, aleluya,**

**Vendré a cantar la alabanza,**

**Deja que tu espíritu fluya**

**Tenemos inocencia que dura**

No creo que pueda ser perdonado. Eso sí, creo que tampoco ella puede ser perdonada. Sé que en el lugar donde su obscena alma se encuentre, está rezando con la voz y maldiciendo con la mente. Pero aún así, no me arrepiento de nada. Realmente creo que eso es lo que ella se merece. Porque nunca me amó. Porque nunca se dio cuenta de que lo mío era real y que yo le podía ofrecer mejores cosas que el Hyuga y el Uzumaki.

**Creo que me quemaré en el infierno,**

**Todos quemen la casa**

Me llaman. Me dirijo hacia donde me indican, y veo que voy con Sakura en una barca a través de un río de sangre y almas perdidas. De pronto, veo a Sakura mirándome con sus ojos verdes muertos, y me acerco a su oído y le susurro algo: Por favor, si vas al cielo, no te olvides de mí, pero si por el contrario me acompañas al infierno, te mataré con mis propias manos.

**Di lo que quiero decir**

**Di que soy un ángel, lleva esto a mi tumba**

**Dime que soy un mal hombre, patéame como a un parásito**

**Di que soy un ángel, lleva esto a mi tumba**

-no puedes matar a un muerto-dice Sakura-por si no lo sabías, los muertos ya murieron.

-No, sé que no puedo matar a un muerto, pero sí lo puedo condenar, y eso es igual a la muerte-digo. Sé que a Sakura no le quedan alientos para replicarme. Aún tiene en su rostro un color morado y en su cuerpo suficientes moratones y rasguños como para explicar un accidente de tránsito. Y precisamente, me excito al verla en ése estado. El sonido de fondo a la escena es el de una sirena de ambulancia, y de gritos horrorizados de almas sin afán.

**Corres en círculos al rededor de la ambulancia**

**Quiero oírte cantar la alabanza,**

**Que los coristas te rodeen,**

**Es un elogio, lo juro.**

Y de pronto, empujo a Sakura fuera del bote hacia el río de sangre y almas perdidas, y Sakura es visiblemente devorada por aquellas criaturas. Me siento bien. Otra venganza justa. Mmm, no creo ser perdonado, pero la verdad es que no me importa. Esto es lo que quiero, lo que he querido desde niño, y lo estoy cumpliendo. Y ahora, voy a ser la mano derecha del mismísimo diablo, y eso me parece fantástico. Por lo pronto, voy a tratar de no pensar en Sakura, aunque siempre va a ser un misterio para mí si ella está aún allí siendo devorada por las almas o si en verdad, los muertos pueden morir.

**Corre como el demonio porque nunca te dejaran en paz**

**Mejor escóndete en el callejón porque nunca van a encontrarte un hogar.**

**Y la sangre chorrea de las paredes,**

**Me ves arrastrándome por los pasillos,**

**He sido un maldito hijo de puta,**

**Dile a tu hermana que soy uno más.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fin del primer fic escrito por mí que me hizo dar miedo. En serio MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que lo leyeron y que les gustó, la verdad me parece muy bueno eso, y pues, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS también a Kami- sempai por que sin ella éste fic sería una basura. Los amo!!!!


End file.
